Get away from me!
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: Was I not there when you needed me? WHAT did I do wrong? OR WAS SHE JUST A BETTER SHAG?" Romione. RWXHG


**A/N I dont really like Romione but this song gave me the idea. ****I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the music, just the writing. REVIEWS**

**are really appreciated! SONG by Hilary Duff----The Getaway**

**-- **

**--**

**GETAWAY FROM ME!**

Ronald Weasley had been trouble since the day Hermione Granger met him, the first day she met him was one she knew she would never forget. It was if it had been yesterday that he sat next to Harry Potter with his stupid rat and the black smudge of dirt on his nose as they all took the trip to Hogwarts on train. The frown of utter dissapointment he made when she was sorted into Gryffindor and the way he mimicked her when she was only trying to teach him a spell were just the start of their fights. Hermione matured but Ron only got taller. He did not care about how she was feeling; he didn't care as long as she did his homework for him.

And then there was Lavender Brown…

**Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light,  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind**

The salty tears were running down Hermione's flushed cheeks as she ran from their house and jumped into her red sports car that Harry had bought her for her 21st birthday, and sped down the road until she slammed on the brakes and stopped at a red traffic light. She felt as if she had been here so many times before, it was always Lavender who came between them, it was always his fault that she felt this way. Why did she have to ruin everything? Why couldn't Lavender just accept the fact that her and Ron were together? Why did she have to shred it all!

"Why does she have to ruin it all?" Hermione yelled to herself as she pounded the steering wheel then shot off down the road when the lights shone green.

**First you want to be free,  
Now you say you need me,  
Giving mixed signals and signs  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again **

"_What is it you want Ron?" Hermione screamed at him as they both stood at either end of the living room. "First you say your not cheating on me, next its coming home late from work, then there's the unexplained telephone calls and lipstick marks on your shirts!" she sobbed crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_I'm not stupid!" she cried feeling the waves of tears drip off her face. "I never said anything because I thought it was just a one off… you know I actually thought it was just work getting on top of you. But I was wrong wasn't I? Again." her hands dropped loosly to her sides. _

_"First, it's 'I need you Hermione' and then you come home the following night stinking of her perfume…" Hermione collapsed on the sofa and buried her head into her hands._

_Ron walked over to her and got down on his knees in front of her "I love you Hermione, not Lavender…I'm sorry, I made a mistake…" he said and put his hand on hers. He sounded so pathetic Hermione's head shot up, her eyes turned into angry slits as she snatched her hand away. __"DON'T touch me! I can't stand to even think what you did with her, so just don't touch---" a horrifying thought crossed her mind. "Was it here? In our bed.....While I was visiting mum and dad in Austraila?" It all came crashing down on her head like a ton of bricks. "Thats why you never picked up the phone...never rang me to check I was okay....this has been going on for more than a year hasn't it?"_

_Ron looked down defeated and that was enough of an awnser for Hermione who nodded understanding now. "Christmas morning.....you didn't go over to Harrys did you, you went to hers. You were never late home from work, you were late home becasue you were at hers..." anger bubbled inside Hermione so violently it actually felt like she might combust. Deep inside her it was a tug of war between sorrow, pain and anger. Obviously anger took over as she sprung up from the sofa with her hands clenched into fists. Ron too lurched up facing her, his eyes pitiful. _

_"Im so sorry, I never meant--" he tried desperatly but he was cut off._

_"To hurt me? To humiliate me? To betray my trust? Well heres the great news Ron, you did!" Hermione clapped her hands sarcastically towards him. "Well done! Mission acomplished! Feel better?"_

_Ron shook his head and the land line phone began to ring, its shreik echoing loudly because of the sudden silence. "Oh" Hermione sighed wiping her tears from her soggy face. "You know I don't know why I didn't realise before but now it all makes sense. There was never a problem with our savings account at gringots was there? NO, we never got robbed did we? YOU gave her they key! DIDN'T YOU!" her stomach tied its self into knots and bile rose in her throat. "Our savings....." she whispered in disbeleif. The anger flared up again as the ringing stopped "When were you going to tell me? Were you going to tell me?" she didn't want him to reply to that, she just wanted to make him feel guilty. "What did you see in her? What does she have that I don't? Was I not there for you enough? Or is she just a better SHAG!?" the word came out loudly and venemously. _

_Ron didn't move he just starred at the floor. __ Hermione reached into the back pocket of her jeans to secure her hand around her wand, she was thinking about a particually nasty spell which she was ready to use, just becasue she wanted to inflict some pain on him. Just so he could feel an incling of the pain she was going through. The door was open and the phone began to ring again, Hermione tucked her hair back behind her ear and walked out of the room grabbing her car keys from the hallway shelf and pulling a small rectangular booklet from the draw. She didn't see why she had to leave, it was her house, she should have told him to get out, It;s not as if he would have been out on the streets, Hermione knew exactly where he would go. But she needed some fresh air and so with one last glance at Ron who was now watching her, she turned towards the door, unlocked the lock and ran towards her car. Jamming the key in the ignition. _

**Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway, getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take**

The sky was growing darker and the motorway was filling up and creating major traffic. Her head was spinning and her heart was thumping with emotion. Hermione slowed the car down until she could not move forward anymore and hit her head on the wheel. Her breathing was fast as she sniffed and sobbed knowing no one would be able to hear her. She couldn't work out what she was doing wrong; she didn't understand why her friend would do that, all those times that little slut had set foot in her house and sat on her sofa next to her husband. Yet she never suspected anything, she knew she would usually forgive Ron for anything he had done, she could even forgive him if he had murdered someone but this was over the mark. This time she couldn't let this one pass.

**You tell me that you love me first,  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta getaway!**

**I can't keep coming back to you,  
Everytime you're in the mood,  
To whisper something sweet in my ear  
It's so hard to move on,  
'Cuz everytime I think you're gone,  
You show up in my rearview mirror**

_Everytime_ she would tell him it didn't matter and she forgave him, _everytime_ she would cuddle up in his arms and believe _every_ word he said to her, _everytime_ they would wake up the next day everything would be back to normal as if nothing had changed, Ron would be excused for his every fault when Hermione was around, but not this time......

**Is this just a detour?  
'Cuz I gotta be sure  
That you really mean what you say  
It's so hard to let you in,  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again!**

While she was stuck trawling along the jammed motorway she had plenty of time to think. She just wasn't able to understand what she had done to deserve all this. It dawned on her the past year for certain (although it must have been more than that) was a complete sham, every word that left his mouth was a lie, every promise he made he had no intention of keeping. Hermione hit her head again while she sobbed, why did she fall for it?

**Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first,  
Throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta getaway**

Ron stood in the doorway staring into the dark cold night with lost tears running down his reddened cheeks as the phone shreiked in the background. He knew what he had done was bad but he never expected Hermione to leave him. Had she left him?

**To a place where I  
Can be redefined!  
Where you're out of sight  
And you're out of mind  
But the truth is,  
I can't even say good-bye**

Hermione's thoughts were racing as she drove slowly and thought hard where she could go, she had been to Harry's so many times it was being unfair and she had sobbed to Ginny so often she was sure they really didn't want her around again. France? Italy? Spain? She didn't want to leave Ron, not alone with her house anyway, if she was still there she would probably be cuddled up with him in their bed by now, but this time she was thinking straight and she knew that if she stayed things would get worse, they would break up anyway. Of course she had to think about her childeren Rose and Hugo but she knew that Ron was responsible enough to take care of them until she returned to get them. But then again was he? Deciding against that Hermione grabbed for her mobile and rang Ginny. She kept it breif at first but then ended up telling her everything sobbing throughout.

**Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind**

Ginny promised she would go and get the childeren and would keep them away from Ron until she got back. Dialling the airport and booking a one way flight to Bulgaria seemed easy enough she needed to be alone but with someone she knew and if anyone would give her a warm home and understand how she was feeling then it was Victor Krum. She remembered clearly that on one occasion when they were talking through the fireplace that he had said he would love her to come and stay sometime.

**Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway (A getaway)  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane**

Hermione pulled into Heathrow airport and abandoned her car as she ran into the busy building, weaved her way through the masses of people and jumped over luggage until she got to gateway 9 and handed her ticket in to a brown haired muggle whom looked like the witch who had ruined her relationship, which made her burst into tears again.

"Miss is everything alright?" she asked kindly handing her ticket and passport back.

"Yes I'm fine, I just really need to get on this plane." she whimpered and ran straight on and found her seat.

**This is more than I can take (I can take)  
You tell me that you love me first,  
Then throw your heart into reverse**

The tears came faster and her eyes were stinging, she had no idea what time it was or about her clothing or what she was going to say to Victor when she had to owl him to ask if he could pick her up, she did not know what to do if Ron found her. However, she did know that she had to getaway form him. from here.

**I gotta getaway**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**A/N PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT, THANKS: D**


End file.
